


Field Day

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: Teacher's Pet [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, Promptober, Student Council, sportsball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Summer vacation is so close Veronica can almost taste it, but first the NHS Student Council has to plan the annual Field Day.Or: The One With All the Prompts
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Teacher's Pet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819003
Comments: 26
Kudos: 51
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, VM Sportsball Collection 2020





	Field Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorCal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/gifts), [ayyohh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/gifts).



> For NorCal and ayyohh and all the teachers in our fandom. You guys work so hard and you deserve all the fics!

  
Veronica surveys the high school student body from center court of the gym floor. A sea of faces in color-coordinating Neptune High Field Day t-shirts stare back at her in anticipation. 

“Okay, everyone has their team assignments and knows where they’re going.” She hates the way her voice sounds, amplified by the megaphone but it’s a necessity. “Parent and teacher volunteers in the yellow shirts have the schedule and can direct you to your next activity. Pirates, go have a great field day!”

The noise level is deafening as the students stomp down the wooden stairs in the bleachers, flooding out the exits for a day of fun and freedom, celebrating the end of exams and the school year. 

Putting down her megaphone, Veronica exhales. It’s been such a long year. Teachers earn their summer breaks, dammit. She thought she was free of extracurricular activities after chaperoning Prom and planning Teacher Appreciation Week, but it turns out the Student Council is tasked with coordinating the annual Field Day, too. On top of her classroom responsibilities with Senior photography exhibits and grading final projects, she’s had to organize the dunk tank, the rock climbing wall, tug of war, plus the relays and various other team sports. 

But. She’s pretty sure this is the last thing. The Senior class sponsors have to man graduation—all she has to do is show up. 

Even though she’s utterly exhausted, she wouldn’t trade this year for anything. Discovering how much she loves teaching, building relationships with her students, working with her best friend—oh yeah, and advising Student Council with her boyfriend, Logan Echolls. 

As if her thoughts conjured him, Logan saunters over, shoves his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. He makes the yellow STAFF t-shirt look better than it should, stretched tight across his chest. Battling down a momentary flash of arousal, she forces herself not to smile at him. Everyone knows they’re dating but she tries to keep their interactions extra professional at work. But it’s **a swing and a miss**. Some things she just can’t help anymore. 

“Mr. Echolls. Is everything okay? All set up?” There. At least she sounds businesslike, even if she is grinning more than she should be. 

“Ms. Mars.” He greets her with the same unaffected tone. “Things look good. I just need your help in the storage room for a second.”

“The storage room?”

He jerks his head. “For the athletic equipment. Over here.”

He unlocks the wooden door and she follows. 

“Oh, did I forget to grab something? I was hoping—”

“Veronica.” Logan spins, closing the door behind her and **body checking** her up against it. “I’ve barely seen you all week.”

Bending his head to her neck, he sucks lightly on her skin, sending a flutter of desire through her. How can he make her so instantly turned on like that?

“That’s not true.” Her words come out breathier than she intended. “I’ve seen you constantly at school, planning this whole day.”

She should probably shove him away, but she grips his shoulders instead and tilts her head, giving him better access. 

“Mmm, it doesn’t count. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” Tugging Logan’s hair, she brings his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Right before she wraps her legs around his waist, she bumps her back into the doorknob and she remembers where they are. 

“Okay, enough of that.” Panting slightly, Veronica steps away and tries to smooth her mused hair back into a ponytail. Maybe she can find a hat somewhere. “We’ve gotta go check on things.”

Groaning, Logan leans his forehead against the door. “You’re killing me, Mars.”

“I know. But just a few more days and then...school’s out for summer,” she sings.

“No more lyrics, please. Tonight, I deserve beer and pizza and sex after all the work we’ve put in on this.”

“Shhh.” Placing her finger over his lips, Veronica gives an exaggerated glance around the closet, full of wrestling mats and basketballs, clearly devoid of people. “Don’t say the S-word at school.”

Playfully, he bites her finger, then sucks it into his mouth, and, god, the intensity in his eyes makes her legs wobble. 

“Stop that.” 

“You like it.”

There’s no good argument for that, so she circles back to his previous point. “You’re not the only one suffering here, buddy. I deserve beer and pizza and sex, too.”

“Then you shall have it.” Opening the door with a flourish, Logan waves her through. Thankfully, the gymnasium is empty as they head outside. 

* * *

  
  


“Ms. Mars and Mr. Echolls. What is the meaning of this?”

At first, Veronica thinks the irate principal found out about their little game of Seven Minutes in Heaven in the gym storage closet or **caught them stealing** heated glances. But then Mr. Clemmons gestures at a student running past in a pink shirt. 

Pink? 

All the students were issued color-coordinated shirts so it was easy to tell who was on each team. Veronica designed them herself and made sure they were all distributed this morning. 

But no team was pink. Logan had assured her that—real men wear pink or not—it wasn’t a kind thing to ask a high school boy to do. So she shrugged and ordered purple instead. 

“We **play the field** until we score. Neptune Field Day,” Logan reads aloud, then chuckles. That’s definitely not the slogan the administration approved. 

“It’s not amusing, Mr. Echolls,” Van Clemmons snaps. Normally unruffled by whatever Neptune High throws at him, he clearly needs summer vacation, too. Maybe beer and pizza and sex wouldn’t hurt, either, but Veronica’s not about to suggest that to her boss. She scans the football field.

“I think it’s just the senior boys. Probably a prank, sir.”

“And really,” Logan jumps in, “as far as senior pranks go, this one’s not that bad. Remember the year with the llama?”

“It was an alpaca,” Clemmons corrects, weary, and turns back to the chaos. He gives a deep sigh, watching the soccer game. “Please excuse me, I need to go speak to Corey Beekman about his **unnecessary roughness** . Where’s a **red card** when you need one?”

Striding away to mete out justice, he calls over his shoulder, “By the way. Student Council did a fine job planning everything this year. Between Homecoming, the Winter Dance, and now Field Day, you two really pulled off a **hattrick**.”

“Thank you, sir,” Logan hollers, eyebrows raised, then shifts to face Veronica. “He’s just trying to get out of his dunk tank time slot this afternoon.”

“Probably.” She can’t help the giggle that escapes at the thought. “Did you know about the senior t-shirts?”

“No. But…” He shrugs and scratches the back of his neck. “I would have let it slide. Feels like something I would have done in high school. I was quite the **playmaker.** ”

“Tell the truth: you ordered one, didn’t you?”

“No!” His eyes dance at her teasing and she knows if they weren’t at school he’d kiss her. “I’m done playing the field, thank you very much.”

“Oh, really?” Walking backwards to continue their conversation, she moves towards the baseball diamond to check on the kickball game. “You’re pretty confident. Sure you won’t **strike out** tonight?”

“You’re a **slam dunk** , Mars.”

“Oooh, after kickball we need to check on Wallace at the basketball court. Mr. Pope got conveniently ‘sick’ today and I assigned Wallace to **pinch hit** as the referee. Thanks for the reminder.”

Veronica begins the long trek around the perimeter of the school campus. Various individual field day activities are set up in the open, grassy spaces—like the inflatable slide, rock climbing wall, and tug of war. Kickball is held at the baseball diamond, the annual powder puff game is on the football field, and the relays are on the track. The dunk tank had to be set up in the parking lot near the pick-up basketball court. She has volunteers assigned to each activity and a meticulous schedule of events; now she just needs to supervise and make sure everything runs smoothly. 

With his long stride, Logan quickly catches up to her, running a hand through his hair. “So we should go on vacation this summer.”

Veronica halts, staring up at him. “What? Where would we go?”

Which is a really lame rebuttal, but in her defense, she’s surprised by his conversational **curve ball**. 

Logan shrugs. “The beach. The mountains. Anywhere.”

Are they...are they ready to go on vacation together? Yeah, they’re in a committed, monogamous relationship, and sure, they have sleepovers all the time...but vacation together? 

“You know, vacation,” Logan elaborates. “Not go to work or be around high school students. We’d relax, go out to eat, do touristy things.”

She thinks about the **false starts** she’s had in the past, with ex-boyfriends Duncan, Leo, and Troy. But Logan is different. It’s been almost six months. This doesn’t feel like a **catch and release** situation. She’s not sure she’s ready to say those three little words yet but a vacation with him? That could be an excellent next step. 

Grabbing his hand impulsively, she gives it a quick squeeze before glancing around to see if anyone noticed. Distracted by the inflatable slide, face painting, tug of war, and rock climbing, no one is paying attention to Ms. Mars’ and Mr. Echolls’ **illegal hand holding** at school. 

“I’d love that.”

Logan’s smile stretches wide across his face, genuine and happy. 

Dropping her hand, he clears his throat. 

“Alright, Mars, lets go check on the powder puff game. The Juniors are gonna need a **Hail Mary** to beat the Seniors this year.”

“I just hope they don’t get **shut out** . Or that it’s a **stalemate**. Not very exciting for the spectators.”

“Actually,” Logan draws out the word and bobs his eyebrows, “I need you to help me with something at the football field. Under the bleachers.”

“Nice try, buddy.” Veronica rolls her eyes but can’t help the grin that once again tugs at her lips. “But I do agree with your plans for the rest of the evening.”

“Excellent. You know...we could call an **audible** and skip out early.”

“Skip school on Field Day?” Placing her hand over her heart, Veronica lets out a dramatic gasp. “I’m pretty sure we heard a lecture about the evils of that yesterday. And we’ve got clean up duty.”

He makes a moue of distaste. “I forgot about that.”

“Logan.” She doesn’t often use his first name at school and it catches his attention. “I’ll make you a deal. You promise to **double team** folding up the inflatable slide with me when we’re done and I’ll take a detour under the bleachers.”

His eyes light up and he holds out his hand for her to shake. “ **Game, set, match**!”

“If you make a quip about **rounding third** or scoring a **home run** , I’m out of there.”

“How about... **going deep**?”

“That would be **game over**. Not at school.”

“Harsh. Not even a two minute **penalty** warning first?”

“You don’t want a **broken stick** .” Glancing pointedly at his pants, she makes it clear exactly what stick she’s talking about. “I suspect if you played hockey, you’d spend a lot of time in the sin bin for all sorts of activities that veer **out of bounds**.”

“Your loss. I’m—”

“Ms. Mars! Mr. Echolls!” Ashley, one of their Student Council officers, runs up to them, breathless and frantic. “The senior boys are trying to flip the slide!”

“That’ll be Clemmons’ **breaking point**.” Logan mutters under his breath. ”I’ll go do damage control. Catch you later, Ms. Mars.”

Tossing her a quick wave over his shoulder, he jogs off with Ashley. 

Veronica thinks about all the upheaval she’s experienced in the past year. Her dad’s injury at work, moving across the country, changing careers and starting a new job. But she feels settled, **anchored** in Neptune in a way she never was in New York. Her friends, her students, her boyfriend—there isn’t anywhere she’d rather be. 

Well, perhaps **prone** under those bleachers with Logan. Maybe she’ll score on the field after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much, DarkVoid116 for the Field Day idea! It was perfect. Many, many thanks to AyyOhh for her beta and all her awesome suggestions. I could never have fit all the prompts in if it weren't for you! And thanks to MarshmellowBobcat for the summary ;)


End file.
